Kalos Adventures
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Ash has just finished his journey, and after much self-debate, decides to continue into the Kalos region, alongside two old friends from years back. Rated T because I felt like it. Conflicting Ash/Serena and Ash/Latias; mostly minor. Titles of the chapters are in French .AU. May include slight "OOCness" in some aspectsd of the story. Partly romance genre.


**Well, I'm annoyed with my current stories, so I'm starting a new one.**

**Latias: Judging by the fact that I'm here, I'm guessing it's another Altoshipping story?**

**Um...**

**Serena: Hello! I'm here for the co-hosting job.**

**Latias: *suspicious look* Who are you...**

**Serena: I'm Ash's friend, Serena!**

**Latias: *examining Serena carefully* I see...**

**I think we should just start this thing before this gets out of hand...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, THE GUY WHO OWNS IT OWNS IT.**

* * *

**HOW I DO THINGS AROUND HERE:**

telepathy

normal text/narration

"speaking"

"_translated Pokespeech_"

_"Telepathy"_

_thoughts_

**Author's notes will be bolded and separated from the story by horizontal lines.**

* * *

**KALOS ADVENTURES**  
**L'ARRIVÉ EN ALTO MARE**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Kanto region, a place where many Pokemon Trainers start their journeys. This was the case for a particular raven-haired boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. Starting his journey in this region, be continued to place in the top 16 in the Pokemon league, and placing in the top 8 or higher in the Pokemon leagues of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, in addition to defeating all seven facilities at the Kanto Battle Frontier and becoming champion in the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Throughout his travels, he collected many memorabilia, including trophies and plaques for awards he won, and met every legendary Pokemon from the five regions. However, he and his trusted partner, Pikachu, do not know where to go next, and have been staying at Ash's hometown, Pallet Town, until they decide.

"It all seems the same doesn't it, Pikachu.," Ash asked the electric mouse on his shoulder "We go to a new region, get eight badges, and lose the league, and go to another region, and repeat the process. I don't even know if there's another region for us to head to."

"Pika!" Pikachu scolded Ash. "Pika Pikachu!"

"I know, Alexa offered to take us to Kalos, but I, um..."

"Pika, pi!"

"Just because! That's why!"

"Fine! I'll go to Kalos!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Eventually."

"Pika..." Pikachu facefaulted.

"We sure have been to a lot of places, though, haven't we, Pikachu?" Ash stated, deciding to change the subject.

"Pika..."

"Hey, what's this?" Ash asked to nobody in particular, noticing a rolled-up piece of paper in the corner. After unrolling it, he found that he was looking at a hand-drawn picture of himself with Pikachu on his shoulder where he usually is. It took him a second, but he soon recalled where he got it. "Oh, this is the picture Bianca from Alto Mare gave me before we left. Or was that Latias..."

Pikachu had a smirk on his face. "Pika..."

"Hey! That means nothing!" Ash said. "Although we did say that we'd go back to see them again soon. we never had time though. We might as well go there if we aren't going to Kalos."

"Pika."

"Why not?"

"Pika!"

"You know what, how do I even now what you're saying?"

Pikachu shrugged ,or at least did something close to one. "Pikachu."

"Well, let's get going. I gotta let Mom know I'm leaving again."

Ash then set the picture down, and left the room.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Well, my name's Latias, and I'm the sole guardian of Alto Mare. I used to share that title with my brother, Latios, but he isn't here anymore for reasons I'd prefer not to talk about...

Anyway, I just finished by usual flight around the island and returned to the garden. It just hasn't been the same since Latios, um, went away. I can't tell what it is, something just feels odd, and it's been nagging at me every day. The Pidgey and Butterfree still fly around, the Remoraid still swim, but I can just lay around my myself moping all day. Bianca keeps trying to cheer me up, and I'm thankful for that, but it just isn't working. I was getting hungry, so I decided to go find some berries to eat. I found some Oran berries after a minute of searching the garden, but they weren't very filling. They'd have to do for now, though. I went to go get some water from the pond by the swing, and a Chinchou swam up to me. "_Hey, whatcha doin'?_" it said.

This particular Chinchou was a friend of mine, so I decided a bit of talking would be good for me. "_Nothing really..._"

"_You know, I think I got this whole depression phase of yours figured out!_"

"_What do you think, then?_" I asked, more just to be polite. I doubt anyone could figure out what's wrong with me...

"_You miss that Ash guy, don't you?_"

I stopped. Thinking back, that was probably the case. "_Um, yeah. That's it. I miss him. That's all. Nothing else..._"

"_I knew it! What do you think we should do?_"

"_What can we do? We're confined to this small garden for most of the day._"

"_You're such a downer. I can see it know! The Great Escape! Dragon and angler fish, setting out to find true love!_"

I sweatdropped. "Isn't that a bit much..."

"_No way! We can do this! Come on!_"

"_You're such a romantic, I haven't even fully developed my powers yet, I can't breathe underwater like Latios could..._"

"_Fine. You know, if I could swim well, I'd go without you._"

"_See you later..._" I said as Chinchou swam back down into the pond.

I began to think, what are my feelings for Ash? Do I just like him so much because he saved me from those Team Rocket girls? Or something more? Either way, I would give almost anything to see him again...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

On a boat in the middle of the ocean, on could say it was absolute chaos to say the least.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female Team Rocket member said.

"And make it double!" the male Team Rocket member added.

"To protect the world from devastaion!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth finished.

"Why wait until they finish that motto?" asked a random passenger aboard the ship.

"It's just how they do things. I don't know." Ash replied. He then turned to face the three Team Rocket members. "But don't you wait until right after I get to a new region to ambush me?"

"We can ambush people whenever we want! Go, Yamask!" James replied then sent out the Ghost-Type Pokemon.

"Well, go, Gible!" Ash called. "Bite on their machine!" Gible launched straight forward at the machine with a Bite attack.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're supposed to only have Pikachu!" Jessie called.

"I can have whatever Pokemon I want!" Ash replied. "Sound familiar?"

Within seconds, Gible had gone a bit overdone with the bite attack and completely ate Team Rocket's Machine, causing an explosion, sending Team Rocket off into the distance.

"Why does this always happen?" James asked

"Just go with it..." Meowth replied.

"All I know is..." Jessie replied.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three cried out as they vanished into the distance.

After a brief moment of chatter, the captain appeared before Ash. "Thank you so much, kind sir, for getting rid of those criminals!" he stated.

"It's nothing," Ash replied. "I've dealt with them just about every day since I started my journey."

"Still, I would like to give my thanks," he finished, then announced toward all the passengers, "I will make sure we can get the ship up and running a soon as possible, please remain calm until the ship is running again. Thank you."

"Well, Pikachu, I guess we just gotta wait."

"Pika..."

* * *

**Serena P.O.V.**

Ever since my mom and I moved over to Kalos from Kanto, it's been getting worse.

And we've been here for six years.

We moved to Vaniville Town for Mom's job as a Rhyhorn racer, but it hasn't been very fun on my side of things. Mom's been trying to teach me how to ride a Rhyhorn, but every time I just end up flat on my face. Like today for instance. I don't even like Rhyhorn racing. Sometimes, I wonder if anything could make my situation better...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

On the Alto Mare docks, working on a painting of the amazing, red-orange sunset currently blessing the sky with its presence. Just as she was finishing, a boat came up into the dock, though she didn't seem to notice. Next, raven-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder jumped of the motorboat and onto the dock.

"Thanks, captain!" he called to the driver of the boat.

"No problem, Ash!" the captain replied before driving the boat back to the Cherrygrove City. Ash then went into the city with intent of finding a certain place again.

Just as Ash left, the girls's phone rang. She picked it up and checked the caller ID.

...

**_Lorenzo_**

...

"Oh, it's grandpa. I better see what he wants," the girl said before answering the call. "Hello, grandpa."

"Bianca! Have you checked up on Latias yet today?" Lorenzo answered.

"Oh, no. I've been working on a painting all day."

"Well could you check on her soon?"

"Yeah, I'll check on Latias after I finish this painting."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, grandpa."

Bianca hung up her phone and continued working on the last parts of her painting.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Pikachu, I think we're lost..." Ash stated after the presumably passed the same building for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied.

"What? I just thought that maybe if we walk around randomly, we'd stumble across it."

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"I am not hopeless with directions!"

"Pika..."

"Hey! We'll find it eventually!"

"Pika! Pika Pika!"

"Yes I will! And I am not completely lost with directions!"

"Pika..."

"No. And how on Earth still able to understand you?"

"Pi." Pikachu replied, shrugging.

As they went on for another fifteen minutes or so, they eventually went away from the main streets and gondolas in the river to more secluded parts of the city, including just about every single alleyway in they city. Thankfully, they eventually ended up at their destination.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated, noticing that Ash didn't realize the fact.

"What?" Ash asked, not noticing what was literally right in front of him.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, pointing at what seemed to be a boring wall.

After a second or two (or more...), Ash finally noticed what Pikachu meant. "Oh, yeah. We have to walk through that wall..."

After doing so, they walked into a large garden area, filled with multiple plants as well as wild Pokemon. Near the center of the garden sat what appeared to be a well, which contained a beautiful jewel known as the Soul Dew. Ash approached the well that held the precious jewel.

"I wonder if Latios can hear us from in the Soul Dew..." Ash said semi-quietly.

"Pika..." replied the electric mouse.

"I wonder..."

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Wow, what a bother. I try to get some sleep for once, and someone just barges into the garden. Of course, it could be some branch that fell, or another Pokemon in the garden, but that's bedsides the point. It seems that whenever I don't want to sleep, I have to and when I do, it's impossible to fall asleep in the first place. Let's see who it is this time...

"I wonder if Latios can hear us from in the Soul Dew..." a voice said, actually quite loudly. Is it really? Nah. my mind is playing tricks on me. I need some sleep...

"_I have no idea..._" another voice, from a Pikachu, replied.

"I wonder..." the boy - I determined that much - stated. I didn't listen to much more since I wanted to see who this was. An intruder, or the one person I actually want to see right now?

I approached the person, and examined him closely. It looked like Ash, but his clothes were different. I guess that's why I didn't recognize him at first. I'm just glad I'm invisible right now, or that might have been kind of awkward...

Anyway, I decided to drop my invisibility and hope that Ash still remembered me.

_"HI!" _I shouted through telepathy (I learned how to use it recently).

"Who's that?!" Ash asked, looking left and right for someone who might have spoken. I was puzzled, then realized that I was behind him. So, I flew around him and repeated my original greeting.

_"HI!"_ I shouted again through telepathy.

"Latias?" Ash - now confirmed to be Ash, yes - asked.

"Yay! You remember me!" I said, still through telepathy, so Ash would know what I'm saying.

"Yeah, but since when could you talk?"

"_You know, after meeting all these legendary Pokemon, one would think he'd be shocked when one of them doesn't have telepathy..._" Pikachu stated. I agree with him.

_"I learned how a couple weeks ago! Isn't it great?"_

"Uh, sure," Ash replied, though it didn't really sound convincing.

_"Not that I'm not really happy to see you again, but why are you here?"_ I asked, honestly curious about why he was here, since I did find him by the Soul Dew, after all.

"I haven't decided where to go for my next journey yet, and I noticed the picture you and Bianca gave me before I left last time," Ash replied.

_Okay, good. He doesn't know it was me..._ I thought to myself before continuing the conversation. _"What were you doing by the Soul Dew?" _

"I was wondering if Latios would be able to hear what we're saying."

"Oh, I don't know, but if he can, he doesn't talk back..." I replied and unintentionally complained.

"Maybe if we make contact with the Soul Dew?" Ash suggested.

"I guess that might work. I haven't tried it myself, though. I can't fit my arms in the pool. Maybe you should try?"

"I guess..." Ash replied, reaching out to touch the Soul Dew.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well, we tried. Let's go play! We have plenty of time till dark!"

"One second, Latias, my hand seems to be stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"'Stuck' as in 'I can't take it off of the Soul Dew'."

"Oh, that might be a problem..."

"Come help me get it off!"

"Okay..."

I tried to help get Ash's hand off of the Soul Dew, but it really was stuck. Did someone put glue all over it or something? No, then he should be able to get the jewel out of the water still. What's happening?

"I'll go find Bianca or Lorenzo. Maybe they can help." However, just as I turned around to do so, a large flash of light came from behind me, alongside a large amount of energy. I turned back around, and couldn't believe what I saw in front of me...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"That took a bit longer than I expected to finish the painting," Bianca said as she was close to the enterance to the secret garden where Latias was. "Oh well, it's not like anything to crazy could happen within about an hour."

Bianca entered the garden, but was surprised to find that Latias was not by the swing where she usually was. I guess she's already asleep. I better check on the Soul Dew while I'm here though. She went to the pool where the Soul Dew was kept, but was astonished to find Ash Ketchem and Latios knocked out on the ground, several meters away from the pool

* * *

**Well, there it is. chapter one on my fourth story.**

**Latias: I thought this is your fifth.**

**It is, but I deleted the first one I posted due to my current ones getting much more views.**

**Serena: Well,-**

**Not yet. I'd like to ask you people out there to participate in the poll found on my profile, the results of which will be used for a future series. Now go.**

**Serena: So remember to review and wait for the next update!**


End file.
